Episode 3: The Plan
The Teen Titans It's hard for Deneb to cope in a new different world. Far from her home planet, she does not really know some language and occasions in Earth. But because she has alien blood flowing in her veins as a Shjertonnian- aliens that learns easily, heals easily, but with powers hard to control-, she has an advantage. Deneb knows she's different, only she does not know if it's a good difference or bad. Robin toured her around in Jump City. A little yelling occurred, but only little. They ate pizza along the way and bought a box to the Titans Tower. The elevator door swung open. The two got out and the Titans saw them. "Bro, is that pizza?", that is the first thing BB noticed. "Deneb!", Star quickly runs to her and gave her a bear hug. "Hi Star", Deneb tries to ignore the pain. "Oh, we are so glad to see you are okay!", she cheered. "Thank you", Deneb smiled. While Deneb's fixing her bones, Starfire begins her question,"I have not asked you a friendly question yet, so here it is... What is your name? Where are you from? How are you? What is your favorite food? How old are you? What is your favorite color? Do you want to be my friend? Do you wish to stay?", Star said rapidly. "Ahhh...", Deneb was trying to recall it all, "My name is Deneb. I'm from Shjertonn. I feel better now, and ahhh... My favorite food is from Tamaran, although I only tasted it once but I will never forget the delicious taste of it. My favorite color is vhjig-nelj (vig-nhel) or red in your planet. I would love you to be my friend. Only I, don't know if, I should stay...". "Oh! Thank you Deneb! But, why would you not stay? Do you not want to be with us?", Star's eyes are doing puppy eyes. "I want to but, I'm a danger to all of you", Deneb frowned. "I have heard that one of that most powerful aliens in the universe are Shjertonnians but partially controls their powers, but that does not mean you cannot control yours. Fifty percent of your species controlled their prowess", Starfire cheered her up. Deneb perked up, "I really appreciate it, thank you Starfire! Perhaps I would stay for another night...". "Joy!", Star twirled in happiness, "Then we should celebrate this day! I will cook a Tamaranean meal!". "Wow, that will be awesome", you can see the mark of happiness at Deneb's face. Star giggled then went directly to the kitchen like a speed of light! "You'll be staying mama? Cool!", BB bites his pizza. "Yeah girl!", Cy agreed. They looked at Raven, she glanced at them, "Yey", she replied then read her book again. "So, are you really going to stay?", Robin placed the pizza on the table. She flew to him, "I may...". Titans theme song Hours passed. Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, Robin, and Deneb sat on the sofa. There's cheese and red chunks of food all over their faces. "Buuuuurrrrrppppp!!!", Deneb's really loud, monstrous belch broke the eardrum-breaking silence and they all laughed. "Haaa... That's the loudest burp I've ever heard my life!", said BB while scratching his tummy. "Yeah!", Cy agreed. "I'm full...". "That was very ambrosial Star! I wish to eat more from your cooking!", said Deneb "Thank you friend!", Star smiled. Robin tried to stand, "Okay Titans", he said. "Its time to lose some weight!" Obstacle Course "You got this bro!", cheered Cyborg for BB. Beast Boy morphed into a cheetah and marked his paw on the ground. "Ready? Start!", Robin shouted then Cy pull the trigger to signal him. As he is on the course, there was running, and smashing, and electrifying, and gliding, and panting, and destroying, and at the end, winning. "Wohoo!", Star cheered. Beast Boy goes to them while panting, "It feels good to work this muscles out!", he said. "I think you need protein, A LOT OF IT, cause I don't see any", Raven suggested. "Oh come on mama! It's not that bad". "Your turn Cy", Robin said. As the same course goes on and on, Deneb watches them destroy and burn the metals. Her face is quite shock when seeing them do that kicking and punching. She does not know if she'll do it the right way, or set everything on fire. Raven was next... She did it. Starfire's turn... She did it. The Boy Wonder's time to shine... He did it. "It's your turn now Deneb. You can do this", Robin encouraged her. Deneb's shaking, and her two hearts are beating so loud. "Should I really have to?", she looks back to the Titans. "We are sure my friend, you will make it", Star approached her. "Thank you Star", Deneb swallowed. "Okay, here it goes...", Deneb raised herself from the ground. "Go Deni!", Cyborg, BB, and Star shouted. Raven felt something, "She's uncertain. Are you sure you want to continue?", she asked. "Deneb, can do it. We will look at her strengths and weaknesses and try to train her what we know. That way she could be more certain and brave to fight the demon", Robin explained. Raven nodded. Cy pulled the trigger on the air, "Go!", he signaled. Deneb flew with her eyes full yellow and hands with fire. A full metal wall blocked her way, then Deneb punched a hole out of it. Machine guns fired her but she blasted laser heat from her eyes. Then giant robots with spikey hands battled her. First she threw her Solar Blasts and combat one of the drones. Knocking it off in the air, she grabbed the other one and smashed it to the bot. Then Deneb sways the hand of the other robot to the other. "Yah!", now she's, "Enjoying? I can sense her aura turns bright, she's enjoying in the battlefield?", Raven noticed. Deneb continues to enjoy while causing blight to the drones. "Wohoo!", she spins in the air and melts, blasts, and lasers them. The Titans were surprised with their mouths' opened. Then robot parts were thrown to the system that controls it near them. They ducked as screws and metal parts was landing on the ground. "Whew!", Deneb sighed. The Titans stood up, "That's... impressive!", shouted BB. "Yeah girl! You did it", Cy smiled, "Thank you for the support guys", Deneb thanked panting. Robin looks at the system infront, "The system controller...". "You are really the amazing Deneb!", Star cheered, "Yeah, she destroyed everything...", Rae whispered. "Good job Deni", she said. "Thank you... Only I, broke your device. But, don't worry, I'll fix it", Deneb is still gasping. Robin approached her, "Well done", he offered a high-five. She curiously looks at his hand then thought of an idea. First she bumps the back of her hand to his' sideways, then performed the same on the palm, then grabs his fingers one by one using the same fingers on her hand, then released it, and lastly curves it forming a fist pump. Robin was confused but then got it; he smiled. Tower Deneb is looking around the tower, her wanderlust took her to a troubled Cyborg. "Uh! I can't fix this thing!", he shrieked, "Come on!", Cy tries to put a screw but it couldn't be placed. "Ahh, Cy?", Deneb spoke. "Deni!", he looks back. "May I ask, how are you?" "I-I'm fine, I'm just fixing something", Cy continues his work. Deneb took steps to him. She saw the defected part. Deneb grabs the screw driver and a little hammer together with the pliers and sickle. Cyborg was puzzled because of the tools she grabbed. "Here", Deneb tries to help, "Wait! Are you sure ya know what you're doin?", Cy asked. "Yes, I do... I've studied this in my planet", she smiled. Room Beast Boy yawns, "Could you please place your hand on your mouth whenever you yawn?!", Raven said. "Sorry, what?", BB did not heard. Raven sighed then continued reading on the table where Robin is. He looks troubled, "Are you alright?", she glanced. "Yes. Why?", Robin's fixing a motherboard. "Just, checking", Rae replied. BB goes to his room, "I'll be in my room guys". It's dark and few lights are turned on. Then BB went to the dark, "Hello?", he's lost. "Anybody?". "Where could I be?", he still walks but then bumps on a wall, "Oh!". Then he took five steps to the right and a door opened. "Whew!", then when he open his eyes--- "Terra...", Beast Boy whispered. Room "There! Finished!", Robin fixed the motherboard. Then suddenly Deneb shouted, "Watch out!". It's Cyborg's hand that crashed on the door separating the living room and the bed rooms. "Ha! Ha!", Deneb gladly said while approaching the newly improved robotic hand. "Booyah!", Cy shouted. "Deneb?!", Robin and Raven are gazing at them. "She fixed my arm! And even upgraded it!", Cy took his hand then placed it back to him. "Thanks Deni!", then Deneb smiled. "Why did you blew the door?!", Robin barked. "Sorry Robin... Kinda tested it on the wrong direction", Deneb explained. Now the boy wonder looks like having an eruption of anger. "Oh, and ahh, made this for the obstacle course", she showed a tiny, itsie-bitsie chip. "It's programmed to train us", then Raven raised her eyebrow. "Impressive", she said. Deneb chuckled, "Thanks". "About that, Raven and I had a talk about training you, Ms. Mechanic", he still has the patience. "My friends, why are there broken pieces on the floor?", Star noticed as she passed by. "Okay, Titans we're going to have a meeting regarding of Deneb". [Terra's Room] While BB is inside, flashbacks happened in his mind- about Terra. He remembered their first and last date, his gift to her, and... the betrayal. Beast Boy's eyes almost shed a tear while sitting on the floor, frowning. He's so heartbroken. "Beast Boy?", Raven found him on the room. BB wiped the tear rolling down from his watery eyes. "Everything okay?", she asked. "It's been a week... I can't stop thinking of her... of Terra...", Beast Boy's harsh voice said, he's trying to keep the tears from falling. "I let her go..." Raven felt his depression, "It's hard to let go", she flew in front of him them leveled her knee to see his face, "Don't feel to bad about yourself. Sometimes you're annoying, REALLY annoying, but, I hate to say this, but you're also sweet and caring BB", Raven told him. "You admit it?" "Not really" "Then why would she do that if I'm sweet and caring?", tears rumbled down his face. Raven watched him wipe his tears. Then did the one thing she doesn't really do- hugged Beast Boy. BB was shocked but she doesn't really care of what his reaction will be. Then Beast Boy grabbed her cloak then blew on it. Raven slowly released him, "Eww". "Sorry Raven...", he looks at her. "Thank you too mama...". Raven grabbed her hood back to cover her smile. Room After that, Raven went to the other Titans. Cyborg is still making his upgraded hand shiny. "What's the meeting?", she asked. "Where's Beastie?", Cy noticed, "He's already sleeping", she answered. "Titans, listen up! The Hope, Deneb, needs us to train her to control her powers more and to be able to defeat a demonic power that Raven's vision said, she's the only one to defeat it...", Robin started. "Me?", Deneb asked. "Yes, you young lady!", he replied. "Ohhh... Thank you young gentleman", she answered back. "Now, I have a plan. Cyborg, you will train Deneb for obstacle courses and fighting drones to increase her tactical skills", Cy nodded. "Starfire, you will train her powers and abilities to control it more", Starfire said yes. "Beast Boy will train her senses to increase her confidence and enhance her reflexes", Deneb's mouth is open. "Raven, you will train her to take in charge of her mind more to enable for concentration", Rae agreed. "And, I will train Deneb for combat skills and to increase her flexibilities and mind in the battlefield", Deneb's not really convinced. "Titans, we all have our jobs to do. So, this is the start! Tomorrow is the training", Robin said. "I appreciate your patience to me, and for that I am much oblige", Deneb commented. A few hours later, Starfire and Cyborg went to their rooms. Raven and Robin stayed on the living room. Robin stands in front of the glass window, looking at the waters. "Is, there something bothering your mind?", Raven asked 36 inches away from him. "When we found The Hope, did you ever wondered if she's the real one", he answered. "Only a little. The demonic power's heart is so cold, and a person so warm at heart can only defeat it..." "Can we take it down?" "I don't really know, one thing I know is, all we can do is to help her" "That means we, couldn't?" "We could but, there's ninety-nine percent we could die after defeating it" "Why's that?" "Because it's too strong to live. Hope (Deneb), has the best chance to destroy it, she's a pure energy, she heals easily, and her powers are unbeatable", they didn't know that Deneb is listening to them while hiding on a wall. Someone with super hearing needs to use it too, she thought. Then after Raven said it, Deneb frowned. "But we still don't know if she could really control them... She said, it can destroy our planet", Robin answered. "Yeah, but I know she'll learn fast" "That's why we're going to train The Hope... Training starts tomorrow", as he announced Rae agreed and went to her room. Robin saw Deneb walking to the corridor. He followed. "Deni, let me show you your own room", Robin advanced some steps. "Should I have my own room? I could just sleep on the sofa" "You should have your own room, Ms. Mechanic", he walked straight to darkness. She stopped for a second then continued walking. After a minute, click. Robin turned the lights on, "This room is quite messy and needs improvement, but there's a bed over there and a huge glass window at that wall's middle". "Thanks", she replied. "If you need anything, I'm in my room", said Robin. Deneb nodded then he left. "Ohhhh...", she sighed. The bright full moon shone as the overcast cleared. The Titans are probably asleep, but Deni couldn't. "Am I The Hope? Am I really the one they're looking for? What if they know the truth? Fhjer dhjina'gl Shjertonn nhjale vivaj blejni... (Fer din-na ga-el Sher-tonn na-leh vi-va blen-ni; The queen of Shjertonn will be looking for me)". She switched position several times, she can't sleep. It's so dark and there is nothing to see pelucidly. There's boxes and stuffs scattered on the floor. Deneb decided to stood up and went to the living room. As she's quietly making her way, Robin hears the sound of the blanket on her slide to the floor outside his room. "Jump City...", she saw it from the tower then sat on the floor. "I wish I could tell them, tell them that---" "Deneb?", Robin interrupted, "Robin!". "Hey...", he sat beside her left. "Tell us what?" "Huh? T-t-tell what? Ah hi hi... Hi hi...", Deneb faked a smile. "You said you wish to tell us something" "Me? Oh ahh, that ahh, I-I-I can't... sleep", she blushed. "I'm not able to sleep because, I couldn't see the... Stars! Yes, the stars..." "The stars eh?" "Yup! In my planet I always sleep with the stars in the sky..." "If you say so", Robin looks at the blushing Deneb, "Why did you left your planet?" "Because, I want to, explore" "Then you crash landed in Earth, how did you know English? You didn't kiss someone right?" "Yes, that is correct. In Shjertonn, we really like to learn new skills. Some of us picked to learn a new language, and it was decided to be, English. However, it started a week before I came to Earth, that's why I don't know other words of your planet. May I ask, what is the meaning of the word, 'kiss'?", when she explained it Robin sighed in relief she doesn't know that word. "You don't have to know...", he replied. "Okay. Does your plan going to work with me?" "I hope so" "Well then, I'll try my best", she smiled. "You know, for a leader, you're the type that's so serious" "Is there a leader who's not serious?" "Yes, because they try to smile" "I smile, only not always" "May you show me?" "Do I have to?", Robin asked. "Do you want me to tell a joke?", Deneb offered. "What do you call a superhero that do crimes? "What?", he responded. "A Rob-in! You get it? ROB-in?", she tried to make him laugh but it didn't worked. "Come on Robin, it's not that bad". "Yeah, it's horrible", Deneb made a sad face. "But I admit, you have a sense of humor", Robin said that brought a smile to her face. Deni yawned, "I guess I can sleep now..". "Good night Rob-in", stood up then went to her room. "Good night... Lion's Den-eb", he smiled and Deneb did not saw it... -------------- ]] Next Episode: Episode 4: Speed (Fanfic of RhjiandhelDhjenebra13; Thank you for reading!!!) Category:The Teen Titans Category:Fan-episode Category:Fan fiction